trekinitiativefandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:XD1/Roddenberry Entertainment Partners With Immersive Media To Launch Roddenberry 360°
360° Narrative Film, White Room: 02B3 Available For Download on August 3 Sneak Peek 360° Teaser Trailer Available To View By: Roddenberry Entertainment Los Angeles, CA (June 30, 2015) Roddenberry Entertainment, the name behind Star Trek, announces an exciting new partnership with Immersive Media, the company behind Google’s Street View, to launch Roddenberry 360°. The collaboration engages amazing, proprietary technology to produce groundbreaking entertainment incorporating 360° of viewing possibility. The partnership plans on producing original content as well as providing expertise and services to outside projects. White Room: 02B3, one of the first ever narrative films to utilize 360° technology in this way, will be the initial entertainment offering to originate from the Roddenberry 360° endeavor. The film is created, shot, produced and distributed specifically for 360° viewing and takes full advantage of mobile formats, providing content for the growing mobile and online audiences. The technology offers an expanded and tremendously immersive viewing experience, allowing the viewer to actually rotate their perspective 360° around the film without breaking the viewing quality or interrupting the storytelling. Beginning August 3, 2015, users of 360° technology, including iOS and Android mobile devices, as well as Google Cardboard, can download White Room: 02B3 via its signature app, which includes the film short in traditional and 360° viewing formats, along with a number of special feature extras. The app will be available for only $2.99 via iTunes and the Apple App Store, the Google Play Store, and the Samsung Galaxy Apps store. Plus, a special 360° trailer of White Room: 02B3 will be made available on the Samsung Galaxy Gear VR and Oculus Rift, with the full film to come at a later date. A special 360° trailer can be viewed on a mobile device through the following link (www.whiteroom02B3.com/trailer). As the signature app has not yet been released, the free im360 Android or iOS app must be downloaded to view. White Room: 02B3 is the story of six strangers who suddenly awaken in a white room and eventually find out that they are unwilling participants in an experiment that could change the face of humanity forever. The film, which has already won film festival awards both domestically and internationally, stars a variety of genre recognizable talent including Breckin Meyer, Tamlyn Tomita, David Blue, Rachel True and Doug Jones, as well as Internet icons Tony Janning and Milynn Sarley. “Immersive Media is a leader in 360° technology and we are proud to partner with them on this new initiative. Roddenberry Entertainment strives to be on the forefront of innovation and we believe that this partnership will continue that legacy,” said Trevor Roth, COO & Head of Development for Roddenberry Entertainment. “Working with Roddenberry, we’re able to push the envelope on what it means to create immersive and VR Video, taking it past the virtual tourism experience into the more compelling narrative space. Their creative capabilities are a perfect complement to our innovative technical and production offerings.” Said Myles McGovern, CEO of Immersive Media. ABOUT RODDENBERRY ENTERTAINMENT Roddenberry Entertainment is a science-fiction leader with a tradition of groundbreaking entertainment. Originally founded in 1967 by Gene Roddenberry, the company has since led a steady stable of science-fiction successes including Gene Roddenberry’s Earth: Final Conflict, Gene Roddenberry’s Andromeda and, most notably, Star Trek. Roddenberry Entertainment continues to produce entertainment for all audiences, employing a viewer-centric creative process and resulting in insightful explorations of humanity. The company’s mission is to make good on its namesake’s promise of superior science-fiction while utilizing new and varied vehicles of delivery. Building on its TV roots, this entertainment pioneer has also successfully ventured into graphic novels, documentaries, comic strips and 360° films, all the while continuing a long and unique tradition in quality merchandising, offering high-quality, authentic memorabilia and prop replicas for an ever- growing worldwide fan base. Roddenberry Entertainment has set itself apart by creating content that surpasses mere entertainment; it challenges audiences to think, question and explore the world, as well as potential worlds beyond. For more information on Roddenberry Entertainment, please visit www.Roddenberry.com. Roddenberry Entertainment can also be found on Facebook (facebook.com/roddenberrycom) and Twitter (twitter.com/roddenberry). ABOUT IMMERSIVE MEDIA Roddenberry Entertainment is a science-fiction leader with a tradition of groundbreaking Immersive Media is the pioneer and leading provider of 360°, full-motion, interactive video experiences. Immersive Media’s patented imEnabled Platform and full production services create high-resolution, immersive video for a variety of applications. From branding and entertainment to mapping and defense, Immersive Media customers and agents produce the deepest, most engaging video experiences possible. Visit Immersive Media on the web at www.immersivemedia.com. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Blog posts